Reconstrucción
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Intentar reconstruir nunca es fácil. Esta es la secuela de "Un Hogar Vacío" y Traducción Oficial de "Reconstruction", de Balthezarian.
1. Capítulo 01

**Reconstrucción**

**Por Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S.**

**Link al original:** fanfiction punto net/s/6521992/

**Nota de Balthezarian:** Esta historia es una secuela directa de "Un Hogar Vacío". Aunque no hay una ley escrita que les obligue a leer aquella primero, es lo recomendado. Como la mayoría de las segundas partes, hay múltiples referencias de ella aquí.

¡Si leyeron o no la anterior, espero con sinceridad que disfruten esta historia!

**Nota de Mya:** he vuelto para darle punto final a esta emocionante historia. Gracias por el apoyo a la primera entrega, espero tenga el mismo éxito que la anterior y disculpen la demora. Aprovecho para agradecerle a Schala por su invaluable colaboración. Un abrazo.

**Capítulo 01:**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que los miembros de la familia Briefs se habían reunido. Volaron a su casa de inmediato y rápidamente arreglaron todo como estaba un mes antes, reemplazaron todo lo que había sido desmontado y, como Trunks lo había llamado, "desrosaron" el cuarto de Bulma y Vegeta. El resto de ese día lo pasaron juntos, sólo sentados y disfrutando de películas. Los tres habían estado batallando contra el cansancio, entre otras cosas, y estar recostados parecía lo único para lo que tenían energía.

Los siguientes días los pasaron en silencio. La familia intentaba regresar a sus antiguas rutinas, pero resultó ser más difícil que lo que habían anticipado. El estrés del último mes les había cobrado un precio mucho más alto que lo que habían pensado. Las tradiciones de antaño como cenar como una familia eran incómodas, momentos forzados que envolvían poca conversación e incluso menos contacto visual. Se aislaron del resto del grupo, aseguraron que estaban disfrutando de algo de tiempo en familia, pero estaban haciendo de todo menos eso.

Bulma sólo había recuperado algunos recuerdos. Aunque desde luego eran suficientes para comenzar a mejorar con su familia, rápidamente se había hecho evidente que aún tenía huecos enormes. Cuando su hijo sacaba un tema, ella se daba cuenta de que captaba mucho menos de lo que habría deseado. La mayoría de los grandes eventos estaban presentes, pero la mayoría de los pequeños, los que las personas atesoraban y los hacían quienes eran, al parecer aún no.

Era increíblemente frustrante para ella. Había estado esperando más "momentos mágicos" donde lo más sencillo hecho en la casa estimulara la parte correcta de su cerebro y trajera un recuerdo, pero desde que habían regresado a la Corporación Cápsula, no había tenido ningún otro. Se encontraba cada vez más agitada mientras intentaba hacer arrancar sus recuerdos sin éxito. Mientras más lo intentaba, más introvertida se hacía.

Se sentía obligada a pasar tiempo con su familia, sabía muy bien por lo que ellos habían estado pasando, pero a la vez quería que la dejaran sola. Por definición, ella ocupaba la misma habitación que su esposo e hijo, pero apenas interactuaba directamente con ellos.

Su extraño comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por nadie en la casa. Trunks y Vegeta habían intentado incluirla en el mundo de ellos por unas horas, de introducirla activamente en tareas por las que había desarrollado gusto en la última década, pero su oposición a ellos los cansó con rapidez. No estaban interesados en comenzar peleas con ella. Vegeta, en particular, extrañamente se estaba adaptando a los deseos de la mujer. Se veía híper consciente siempre que ella parecía comenzar a alterarse, y se aseguraba de evitarla cuando era posible. Después de todo, su última pelea había llevado a Trunks al segundo nivel.

Trunks estaba luchando con sus propios problemas. Para comenzar, el ascenso había causado un cambio radical en su cuerpo, el cual no podía controlar. Estaba batallando con la fatiga y se encontraba propenso a comenzar a tener sudoraciones repentinas. Su vista estaba a menudo fuera de enfoque, y de vez en cuando parecía que desconocía por completo sus alrededores.

Así que tres días después, la pequeña familia estaba sentada a la mesa de su enorme cocina tomando el desayuno y ni siquiera se miraban. La tensión en la habitación era incontenible, y era más de lo que el pequeño príncipe podía resistir. Golpeó la mesa con las manos y gritó:

—¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Por qué ya ni siquiera nos miras?!

Ambos adultos lo observaron. Bulma parpadeó, estaba muy confundida por el estallido. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¡Trunks! —regañó Vegeta.

—¡No! ¡Estoy cansado de esto! —vociferó el niño—. ¡No puedo soportar que estés tan obsesionada con tus propios problemas que ya ni siquiera nos mires! ¡Te lo juro, Mamá, es como si ya no te importáramos ni un poco!

Vegeta le echó una mirada fulminante a su hijo y gritó. —¡Trunks!

El niño de cabello lavanda retó a su padre con la mirada más temeraria que jamás había mostrado. —¿Qué, ahora vas a gritarme? ¡En realidad estaría bien para mí! Es lo que siempre haces, Papá. ¡Pero desde que mi mamá se lastimó, ya ni sé quién eres! ¡En serio, eres peor que Gohan!

Bulma arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó para tocar a su hijo. —Cariño, por favor…

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme "cariño"! —siseó separándose de ella—. ¡No puedes hacerlo, Mamá! ¡No puedes pasar de mí y esperar que yo simplemente lo acepte como una maldita demostración de afecto!

Vegeta se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con las manos. —¡Niño! ¡Es suficiente!

Trunks sabía que estaba caminando sobre la cuerda floja, pero no quería parar. Se había estado reprimiendo tanto y por tanto tiempo que sólo quería gritar hasta que saliera todo de su sistema. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, y que había suficientes problemas sin que él tuviese un ataque de ira. El niño retiró su plato frustrado y salió de la habitación. Ninguno de sus padres salió tras él.

Bulma soltó un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Se dejó caer en la silla y observó por la puerta por la que su hijo recién había salido. —¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó.

Vegeta, aún de pie, lentamente volteó a ver a su compañera. —¿Estás hablando en serio? —objetó.

La heredera le arqueó una de sus escasas cejas al príncipe. —¿Qué?

—¡Acaba de decírtelo! —replicó Vegeta—. ¿Qué más claro necesitas que sea declarado? ¡Si _yo _puedo darme cuenta, _cualquiera _puede!

Bulma pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero no quería parecer tan desconcertada como lo hacía. —Bueno —respondió con desinterés—, a mí me parece que él exagera…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó su esposo—. ¡Has evitado interactuar directamente con él desde la primera mañana que llegamos!

—¡Esa es una maldita mentira y tú lo sabes! —se defendió la heredera furiosamente—. ¡He pasado los últimos dos días completos con ustedes dos!

Vegeta le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se ubicó tras ella. —No —dijo en voz baja—, tú has pasado los últimos dos días en la misma habitación que nosotros. Sólo has estado permitiéndonos participar en actividades donde en realidad no tengas que hablarnos.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro, decidiendo seguir de espaldas a él. Ya estaba cansada de discutir, así que intentó cambiar de tema. —¿Entonces no les gustan las películas? —intentó débilmente—. ¿De eso se trata?

Vegeta la tomó por los hombros y la puso de pie, para después observarla con intensidad. —Deja de pretender que eres inocente —siseó—. deja de pretender que no te importa. ¡Deja de pretender que todo está jodidamente _bien_!

Bulma se dio la vuelta y miró a su esposo llena de rabia. —¡Bueno, yo no elegí que todo esto me pasara! —gritó.

—¿Y nosotros sí? —replicó el Saiyajin.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron a más no poder, y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él. —Ese fue un golpe bajo, Vegeta —susurró, su voz se oía dolida—. ¡Tú sabes muy bien que todavía estoy intentando recuperar mi vida, y no creo que sea tan irracional que necesite algo de tiempo antes de volver a ser quien se suponía que era antes de que todo esto pasara!

Vegeta, aún mirándola furioso, soltó sus hombros. —Está bien.

Bulma parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Que está bien —repitió—. Si necesitas tiempo, lo tendrás. Pero necesitas prestarle atención al niño también. Tu vida no es la única que se ha destruido, y tú lo sabes.

—¿Bueno, qué es lo que esperas que haga? —preguntó con sinceridad.

Vegeta resopló. —Mirarlo sería un buen comienzo —rugió.

El rostro de Bulma se enfureció mientras gruñía en respuesta. —¡Yo lo miro!

—Sólo lo suficiente para no chocar con él —espetó el príncipe—. ¿Quieres recuperar algo de tu vida? ¡Hazle preguntas al niño sobre tu pasado!

Lentamente, Bulma podía sentir que se calmaba. —Supongo que podría —admitió—. Mira, de verdad lo siento por los últimos días. Me dejé arrastrar ese primer día porque pensé que iba a recordarlo todo. Creí que todo esto había terminado. Pero eso no pasó, y estoy tan…, estoy tan confundida por todo.

Vegeta suspiró y volvió a sentarse, su comida quedó en el olvido. —Lo sé.

—Sólo quiero que se acabe esto —continuó Bulma en un susurro, tomando también asiento—. Quiero que se acabe todo esto.

—Eso no va a pasar.

La heredera, palideciendo ligeramente, volteó la cabeza hacia su esposo. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que…

—¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? —interrumpió con un jadeo de horror.

—Porque es verdad —replicó con crueldad—. No entiendo qué lograría con mentirte además de reforzar una esperanza que quizá no podrá satisfacerse.

Bulma volvió a ponerse de pie frustrada y le pegó a la mesa mientras continuaba. —¿Por qué nunca puedes ser compresivo? —exigió en un tono acusador—. ¿Por qué nunca puedes hacer algo por alguien más?

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —replicó él—. ¡Me he doblegado ante cada una de tus necesidades desde que te caíste por ese precipicio! ¡No te he lastimado ni molestado!

—Oh, no me vengas con esa estupidez —dijo la heredera con desprecio—, ¡estuviste provocándome deliberadamente unas noches atrás!

Vegeta volteó los ojos pero siguió sentado. —Provocarte no es lastimarte —razonó.

—¡Lo es cuando eres un desastre emocional! —contraatacó Bulma.

—¡Bueno, no te veías para nada molesta cuando comencé! —respondió Vegeta—. ¡Pretendes que deseas un regreso a la normalidad, pero en el momento que pasamos a comportarnos como normalmente lo hacemos, tú te bloqueas! No va a ser rápido, Bulma. No va a ser fácil. Y estoy muy seguro de que no va a ser _divertido. _¡Pero si de verdad quieres recuperar tu vida, deja de aislarte de nosotros!

La habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral. En todos los años que habían estado juntos, Vegeta rara vez se había sincerado a esa magnitud. De hecho, con los recuerdos de Bulma perdidos, no pudo ni recordar ese puñado de veces. Era una desviación errática con la que ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo.

Vegeta, soltando un resoplido muy frustrado, sacudió la cabeza. —¿Quieres tiempo? —dijo entre dientes—. Está bien. —Harto, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a dejar la habitación. La urgencia de poner la cámara de gravedad hasta el máximo parecía muy gratificante en ese momento. Eso solía ayudar.

Pero su camino fue bloqueado por la mujer calva. —No —manifestó con firmeza—, no te vayas.

—¿Por qué, no has terminado de culparme por todos tus problemas? —replicó.

—No —respondió calmada la heredera—, yo sólo… —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza—, tienes razón.

Eso definitivamente no era lo que el príncipe estaba esperando.

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes razón —repitió Bulma—, tengo que dejarlos ser ustedes mismos. He estado intentando controlarlo todo, y eso evidentemente no ayuda. Así que supongo que el próximo paso es involucrarme en lo que ustedes dos considerarían la norma. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. De verdad quiero recuperarlo todo. —Miró tierna y gentilmente a su esposo—. Quiero recuperar todo lo que tenía contigo.

Vegeta, sintiéndose extrañamente fatigado, sólo observó a su esposa. Permaneció en silencio.

Despacio, la heredera dio dos pasos hacia su hombre. —Para ese fin —expuso seductora, colocando una mano en su pecho—, creo que sería _mutuamente beneficioso _para nosotros dedicarnos a la única actividad que hacemos muy, muy bien juntos.

A pesar de estar estresados y agotados, consumidos emocionalmente más de lo que se atreverían a admitir, apenas y dudaron antes de aferrarse al otro. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su habitación recién redecorada y se metieron entre sus sábanas azul marino. Era donde estaban cómodos. Era donde se sentían libres. Era donde estaban seguros.

En ese momento, era todo lo que tenían.

* * *

16/11/2013


	2. Capítulo 02

**Reconstrucción**

**Por Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S.**

**Capítulo 02**

* * *

Era media tarde. La heredera y su príncipe habían pasado buena parte de la mañana intimando, envueltos en una ronda tras otra de pasión. Sin hablar, sin parar, sin pensar. Así eran cuando comenzaron, no había más que puro fuego entre ellos.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre cuando recién comenzaron su relación particular y ese tumultuoso momento: que tenían un niño de nueve años, uno que no había estado bien los últimos días. Mientras sus padres liberaban las frustraciones a su manera tradicional, Trunks quedó a su propia suerte. Aún molesto por cómo estaba todo últimamente, no era una buena situación.

El pequeño había estado quejándose en su habitación cuando sus padres comenzaron esa acostumbrada actividad. Sentía ondas de poder quemando su cuerpo, gritándole ser liberado. El deseo de tumbar la habitación y destruir todo a su alrededor era casi arrollador. Desde que había alcanzado el segundo nivel hacía sólo unos días, había sentido esa necesidad acercándose más y más. Era extraño. Estaba consciente de que la sensación no era normal. Estaba consciente de cuán terribles y violentos eran esos sentimientos. Y sin embargo, quería tanto rendirse ante ellos. Eran tan pero tan tentador.

Pero apenas había suficiente juicio en su mente confundida para evitar que actuara de acuerdo a esos instintos. Desafortunadamente, con ese inmenso poder, eso significaba que las únicas opciones que parecían válidas para él eran la destrucción desenfrenada o la represión silenciosa. Había intentado hasta lo imposible el camino más tranquilo, pero después de horas de tragarse sus deseos, ya no funcionaba. Las paredes parecían estar cerrándose a su alrededor. Simplemente no podía contener más la presión. Tenía que liberarla. Tenía que irse muy, muy lejos antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

Y eso definitivamente estaba a punto de pasar.

Trunks, después de haber estado sentado como una estatua por horas, llegó a su límite. Apenas fue capaz de no destruir la ventana; la abrió y salió disparado por ella. No estaba para nada seguro de a dónde iba, y francamente, no le importaba. Mientras estuviese afuera, iba por buen camino.

El niño voló sin rumbo fijo por aproximadamente media hora antes de descender en un terreno desierto. Aterrizó con violencia, mucho más de la necesaria, y al hacerlo dejó un cráter evidente. Pero no fue consciente del daño que su caída causó.

La piel le picaba y la cabeza le zumbaba. Sin siquiera pensar en sus acciones se quitó las medias. En su prisa, no se molestó en ponerse los zapatos antes de marcharse. En un ritmo regular y rítmico, comenzó a apretar y aflojar sus dedos en la arena caliente. Una, y otra, y otra vez, tan constante como podía, los dedos se apresaban y liberaban los pequeños granos debajo de él. Comenzó a respirar profundo en un vano intento de calmarse.

Muchos minutos pasó moviendo únicamente sus pies. Una fuerte brisa desértica comenzó a girar y la arena salió disparada alrededor de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y gruñó, regodeándose por cómo ésta rasguñaba su piel ardiente. La brisa se hizo más fuerte, y la arena irregular atacó su cuerpo violentamente. El alivio fue bien recibido por el niño, pero no era suficiente.

Trunks comenzó a rasgarse los brazos, su mente nublada finalmente fue capaz de entender qué era esa sensación. Encajó las uñas ferozmente en sus brazos y torso y una vez más, se sintió aliviado. Pero necesitaba más.

Tomó la arena a sus pies. Comenzó a frotársela por el cuerpo, pero rápidamente se transformó en un ritmo frenético. siseando agitado, pulverizó los granos poderosamente contra su piel que abrió ésta en su agresión. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir a la superficie y lentamente empezaron a gotear por su cuerpo. Sus brazos y pecho soportaron el mayor impacto de violenta acción, estaban en carne viva y con rastros carmesí.

Dejó salir un sonido bajo y gutural mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos. No importaba cuánto atacara su piel, todavía le picaba y quemaba tanto que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Con más y más severidad atacó su cuerpo, moría por una verdadera sensación de alivio. Mientras continuaba su asalto, su energía comenzó a subir erráticamente. No había control en ninguna de sus acciones. Apenas había algún pensamiento coherente en su mente abrumada, y sus instintos estaban dominando lo poco que quedaba.

Era demasiado para soportar. Comenzó a gritar salvajemente, arañando su cuerpo de forma inquietante. Para él, el mundo se estaba haciendo borroso. Incluso no sentía la arena que estaba alojada en su nariz y garganta, todo era insulso comparado a la tormenta que sentía. Cada célula de su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera sobrecargada y lista para explotar.

Comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro mientras sus pies descalzos escarbaban en la arena. Sus manos arrancando piel. Su pecho y brazos comenzaron a sangrar profusamente y sus heridas se llenaron al instante de arena. El niño gritó y lloró cuando su centro de enfoque se movió a su cuello y rostro, demostrando la misma carencia de control que había usado cuando comenzó. Sólo le tomó unos segundos para que acribillara su cara con cortes. Los dedos ensangrentados pasaron peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos y yugular. No pararía. La tormenta simplemente no se detendría. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, atacó más y más su cuerpo. No se estaba disipando, quemaba tanto que no podía controlar nada. Más y más se arañó, había perdido el raciocinio por completo. Su bienestar había sido tirado al viento, y se fue acercando aún más al punto irreparable.

Cuando la tempestad alcanzó un nuevo nivel, unos puños sujetaron con fuerza sus muñecas. Cuando sus dedos no pudieron alcanzar más su piel torturada, comenzó a revolcarse en represalia. Gritó mientras intentaba desesperadamente liberarse de su carcelero. Pateó y se retorció, hizo todo lo que pudo para soltarse. Con un chillido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, conectando fuerte en el pecho de su captor.

Pero lo estaban sosteniendo con fuerza. La sangre caía libremente sobre los fuertes dedos mientras el ritmo cardíaco continuaba elevándose y forzando la expulsión de la sustancia. El líquido eliminó la tracción en las muñecas del niño, y eso le dio la suficiente libertad temporal para deslizar sus manos de las de sus restricciones.

Pero no fue tan exitoso como al niño le habría gustado. Tan pronto como su captor tuvo una mano libre, la bajó con fuerza hacia su cuello, aplastó un punto de presión y dejó al pequeño inconsciente. Trunks, completamente agotado y bañado en sangre, colapsó boca abajo hacia la arena, lo sujetaron apenas a un poco de caer pesadamente al suelo.

Gohan, temblando por los nervios, acunó al niño en su pecho. La sangre empapó su ropa, manchándola al instante de rojo.

—Maldición —susurró el adolescente, con la voz cargada de estrés. Sin un momento de duda, alzó vuelo y se dirigió directo al Templo Sagrado.

Hacía un mes, había cometido un error casi fatal al optar por una solución más humana y llevar a Bulma al hospital en lugar del guardián. Esa decisión estuvo a punto de destrozar a todo el grupo, y a la fecha, seguía luchando con la culpa de esa elección. Así que voló tan rápido como pudo, desesperado por llevar a Trunks con Dendé tan rápido como era mortalmente posible.

—¡DENDÉ! —gritó apenas sus pies tocaron la superficie. No había señal del guardián afuera, pero su maestro los estaba esperando.

—Adentro —le instruyó el hombre alto y vio cómo los dos mestizos entraron. El guerrero experimentado había sentido la energía salvaje que expelía el niño, y si su protegido no se hubiese movido tan rápido, él mismo lo habría hecho. Ese nivel de poder estaba muy por encima de los parámetros de seguridad, particularmente para alguien tan joven y poco experimentado. De sangre saiyajin o no, Trunks había estado subiendo tanto su poder que casi se había matado. Incluso sin la pérdida de sangre, era un milagro que estuviese vivo.

Piccoro entró serenamente al santuario, su cara se notaba más calmada que su susceptibilidad. Él, como el resto de sus compañeros, había estado seguro de que la verdadera pesadilla se había acabado. Que todo se había empaquetado con un lacito, y muchísimas bromas taradas sobre cómo todo era un "felices por siempre" habían sido gastadas. Evidentemente, estaban muy equivocados.

El hombre observó cómo el principito fue colocado en el piso frío de loza y una piscina de sangre se formó a su alrededor rápidamente. Era una escena espeluznante. Trunks había mutilado su propio cuerpo y rostro al punto donde apenas era reconocible. Trozos de carne arrancados. Líneas marcadas en su cuerpo. La arena gruesa coagulada en la sangre aún era expulsada por sus heridas.

Dendé de inmediato colocó su manos sobre el niño, listo e impaciente de ayudar. A menudo, el joven guardián se sentía inútil en su mundo adoptivo. A pesar del título dado, sentía que había hecho poco, en el mejor de los casos, para ayudar al planeta. Si alguna vez se presentaba la oportunidad para hacer una acción heroica dentro de su rango de habilidades, el joven dios se lanzaría ante la oportunidad.

No obstante, cuando comenzó el proceso de sanación, arrugó el entrecejo. Con un repentino jadeo retiró sus manos. —Mmm, no estoy seguro de que esta sea una buena idea.

Gohan miró incrédulo a su amigo. —¿Qué? —demandó—. ¿Por qué?

El joven guardián se sentó en posición de loto y observó a su viejo amigo. —Gohan, él está descontrolado —señaló—. No quiero sanarle estas heridas sólo para que se suicide accidentalmente con ese poder.

—Lo sé —respondió en voz baja el medio saiyajin—. Quizá no tengas que sanarlo por completo. Tú sabes, ¿sólo detener el sangrado pero dejarlo aún inconsciente?

Dendé asintió. —Puedo hacerlo —aseguró y una vez más colocó las manos sobre el niño—. ¿Sabes que las heridas quedarán visibles, verdad?

Gohan asintió. —Sí.

El Namek tragó y mantuvo la mirada en su trabajo. —Mmm, sobre sus padres…

El adolescente sacudió la cabeza. —No lo sé —suspiró—. No sé qué les voy a decir. No sé dónde han estado, no sé qué demonios ha pasado en esa casa desde que regresaron hace unos días. —Gohan se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó a la pared fría del santuario—. Pensé que esto había terminado —dijo en voz baja.

—Todos lo pensábamos —respondió Piccoro. Los dos más jóvenes saltaron del susto, se habían olvidado del hombre alto por un momento—. Parecía lógico creerlo, con ese grupete peculiar reunido, que lo peor iba a terminar. Al parecer tuvimos un error de cálculo.

Gohan retomó su posición contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Sintió el cambio en la atmósfera un momento antes de que su padre apareciese. Eso, lo había estado esperando. —Hey, Papá —dijo calmado, con los aún cerrados.

—Hey, disculpa que tardara tanto —jadeó Gokú, viendo alrededor de la habitación—. Lograr que Goten se calmara fue más difícil de lo que pensé en un principio. —Tan pronto como sus ojos se enfocaron en el niño inconsciente, se estremeció—. Rayos, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó—. Quiero decir que sé que subió su poder como un loco, pero nunca vi que un aumento de energía conllevara… bueno, _a eso…_

Cuando Gohan se puso de pie, Dendé se separó de Trunks. El medio saiyajin le extendió una mano y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie. —Gracias —dijo Dendé mientras se sacudía la sotana—. Él va a estar bien —le aseguró a los tres hombres en la habitación—, pero voy a estar al pendiente una temporada.

—Concuerdo —manifestó Gohan con firmeza. El adolescente miró a su padre y le sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Recuerdas hace unos días cuando Trunks alcanzó el segundo nivel?

—Sí —asintió Gokú.

—Bueno, esta es…, la fase dos de eso.

Gokú solo pudo mirar perplejo la espalda de su hijo. —No lo entiendo —respondió en voz baja—. Digo, tú, Vegeta y yo alcanzamos ese nivel antes, y nunca pasamos por algo así.

Gohan, soltando un suspiro muy tenso, se acercó a su padre. —No sé lo que pasó contigo y con Vegeta —comenzó a decir solemnemente el adolescente—, pero a mí… Bueno, esto fue lo que me pasó…

* * *

Publicado el 10/12/2013


	3. Capítulo 03

**Reconstrucción**

**Por Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S.**

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

Vegeta despertó lentamente, y la cabeza le zumbó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido luego del juego apasionado. _Debí estar más cansado de lo que creía_, consideró el príncipe, sentado en la cama. Con una mueca, se fregó el ojo con la eminencia tenar de la mano. _Muchísimo_ _más cansado de lo que creía_…

A su lado, oyó el suspiro satisfecho de su amante aún dormida. Tener sexo definitivamente había sido lo que ambos habían necesitado. Aunque él nunca se lo admitiría a alguien más, Vegeta podía, apenas, confesarse que había estado luchando desde el día del accidente de Bulma. Algunas veces era difícil creer todo lo que había pasado, algunas veces se sentía como si hubiese ocurrido hacía muchos años, se sentía como si hubiese estado pasando por años.

Aunque la cabeza le zumbaba, se levantó de la cama. Había sido una mañana terrible, seguida de un mediodía glorioso, y al parecer terminaría siendo una tarde miserable.

Mientras intentaba olvidarse del dolor, comenzó a ponerse la ropa de entrenamiento. Había sido muy negligente con su entrenamiento desde que todo se había ido al diablo. Era hora de recuperar el balance. De volver a entrenar. De que la mujer comenzara a diseñar sus máquinas otra vez. De que toda la locura terminara. Había estado controlándose por demasiado tiempo, y estaba comenzando a sentir verdaderos efectos colaterales debido a su cambio radical de conducta. Él era un maldito hijo de perra por naturaleza, y tener que reprimir su tendencia natural iba a matarlo.

La cabeza seguía doliéndole, pero se negó a rendirse ante el dolor. Era algo que nunca lo había detenido en el pasado, y por un carajo que iba a hacerlo ahora. Se preguntaba si debía involucrar al niño también, y rápidamente decidió que _ambos _podían necesitar un poco de entrenamiento masoquista. A pesar de ser mitad humano, Trunks había probado ser merecedor del título de Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Vegeta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, echó a un lado el dolor e intentó percibir el ki de su hijo. Por alguna razón, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Se lo atribuyó a sus sentidos opacos y al cada vez aun mayor dolor de cabeza así que escogió caminar por el pasillo y llamar al niño personalmente. A pesar de cuán bien o mal se sintiera, el entrenamiento necesitaba ser retomado.

—Niño —llamó, dándole golpecitos a la puerta—, sal.

No hubo respuesta, pero Vegeta no se sorprendió. El niño había estado pendiendo de un hilo de un tiempo para acá. Y un poco de rebeldía era esperada. Esperada mas no tolerada. El príncipe estaba determinado a poner todo en su lugar, y arrastrar al niño a entrenar era parte del ritual. —¡Niño! —gritó, golpeando la puerta más fuerte—. ¡Abre la puerta ya!

Una ronda de silencio era esperada, pero dos no. Vegeta, intentando otra vez sentir a su hijo, pasó por encima del dolor y forzó una visión borrosa.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Trunks no estaba cerca del edificio. —¿Qué demonios es esto? —gruñó. Pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para notar que Trunks estaba lejos, pero no pudo hacerlo lo suficiente para saber dónde se encontraba exactamente.

El príncipe maldijo por lo bajo y se presionó más para lograr enfocarse. Estaba teniendo más problemas ubicando la posición del niño que cuando intentó hacerlo por primera vez al aprender la habilidad. La baja alimentación, la falta de entrenamiento, la carencia severa de sueño y el increíble estrés lo habían hecho retroceder tanto que posiblemente le tomaría meses recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Maldita sea —dijo, luchando por enfocarse en la ubicación del pequeño. Estaba haciendo un progreso, pero no lo suficiente ni rápido. En lugar de la luz brillante de energía que podía sentir, sólo había representaciones opacas que se borraban en una nebulosa. Cada vez más se enfocaba en la ubicación, pero sólo acrecentaba su confusión. Normalmente, el ki de Trunks eclipsaba al resto del planeta, era bloqueado por unos pocos. No obstante, no podía lograr explicarlo.

Se le comenzó a formar un hueco en el estómago. Algo estaba mal. No importaba cuán fuera de tono pudiese estar, no había una buena razón para que Trunks pareciese tan insignificante. El príncipe saiyajin, sin pararse a pensar en nada, arrancó la puerta desde las bisagras, entró al cuarto del niño y salió disparado por la ventana. El ki distaba de estar claro, pero al menos pudo notar en qué dirección estaba y voló hacia allá tan rápido como su cuerpo agotado pudo.

Estaba de pie en el Templo Sagrado incluso antes de darse cuenta dónde se encontraba. Se había enfocado tanto en el ki de su hijo que no había prestado atención a dónde, exactamente, iba. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, comprendió que su comportamiento, aun cuando _no_ estaba forzando un cambio, era diferente. Normalmente estaba muy consciente de hasta lo más pequeño que pasaba a su alrededor.

En realidad le cabreaba mientras entendía cuánto había perdido. Estar descolocado era malo, pero algo no estaba nada bien.

Vegeta, obligándose a enfocarse en dónde estaba, se dio cuenta de que Píccoro estaba frente a él.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —demandó el príncipe, sonando más en control de lo que se sentía.

El guerrero verde observó al príncipe con cautela. No había pasado nada desde que lo habían traído al lugar sagrado para sanarlo, y parecía que éste no había estado bien desde entonces. El saiyajin había estado empeorando poco a poco desde el día del accidente, pero nadie había hablado al respecto más de una vez. Sin decir palabras, el Namek llevó al príncipe al palacio.

Vegeta no dijo nada mientras entraba al impresionante edificio y entró directo a la habitación donde Trunks se encontraba. Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre él, no pudo identificar exactamente lo que sintió.

Trunks aún tenía la piel en carne viva. Aun cuando el sangrado había parado, el niño todavía se veía como un total despojo. El cuerpo del pequeño, particularmente su rostro, había perdido la mayor parte de la piel. De no ser por el cabello lavanda, habría sido completamente irreconocible.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —demandó.

De un lado de la habitación, Gohan se levantó del suelo y se acercó al príncipe.

—Tuvo un Ataque basado en el Ascenso —explicó el adolescente. Durante su propia adolescencia, él había pasado por una situación similar más de una vez, y había caído pesadamente sobre los hombros de Vegeta y Píccoro la responsabilidad de mantenerlo contenido durante esos episodios.

Vegeta se quedó viendo a su hijo. Hacía unos años, cuando Gohan había estado pasando por un encuentro violento con la pubertad, él había sido capaz, siempre, de sentir un episodio. Incluso dormido había sido capaz de sentir cuando el adolescente tenía una sobrecarga de poder.

¿Cómo demonios había fallado cuando había pasado con su propio hijo?

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? —preguntó furioso.

Gohan se estiró los músculos adoloridos y revisó su reloj. —Comenzó hace cuarenta minutos —informó. Se le ocurrió hacía bastante rato que era inquietantemente extraño que Vegeta no estuviese allí, pero no parecía el momento propicio para comentarlo—. Lo traje acá arriba hace media hora.

Vegeta angostó los ojos mientras procesaba la información.

—¿Entonces por qué sus heridas no están sanadas? —demandó.

El adolescente, acercándose al príncipe, observó con atención al niño inconsciente. —No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si se despertaba —admitió Gohan—. Me refiero a que, si iba a parecerse en algo a mí…

—Entonces tiene la capacidad para causar una cantidad de daño aun mayor —terminó el príncipe. Le dedicó una mirada amenazante clara y tácita al adolescente—. Si sabes esto desde hace casi una hora, ¿Por qué no me informaste?

—No traje el celular —respondió Gohan rápidamente—. No tenía forma de llamarte desde aquí arriba, y pensé que sería mejor quedarme y vigilarlo que ir a buscar el teléfono más cercano.

—No estás limitado a semejantes dispositivos en comunicación —acusó el saiyajin puro—. Has practicado lo suficiente como para haber llamado mi atención sin tu ridícula tecnología. Te preguntaré una vez más, y espero una respuesta apropiada, muchacho. ¿Por qué no se me informó?

—Se me olvidó, ¿okay? —espetó Gohan—. ¡Cometí un maldito error, así que bájale dos!

El extraño arrebato descolocó al príncipe, pero no dio ninguna señal de sorpresa. Habían pasado años desde el último cambio de humor realmente impresionante de Gohan, pero nadie en el grupo había olvidado del todo lo severos que esos momentos pudieron ser. Píccoro se acercó desde atrás de la habitación.

—¿Cuál recomiendas que sea el próximo proceder? —le preguntó a Vegeta.

El príncipe siguió viendo a su hijo. Para ser honesto, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. No tenía mayor experiencia en el área de la consecución violenta del segundo nivel durante la adolescencia que la de los presentes en el Templo. Un saiyajin puro pasando por la adolescencia a menudo tenía cambios bruscos de humor y aumentos desproporcionados de poder, pero el grado de los problemas de Gohan había sido inesperado. Las subidas de poder generalmente no eran peligrosas para el saiyajin puro en crecimiento, pero Gohan había estado peligrosamente cerca de morir casi cada vez que tuvo una.

Parecía que Trunks iba a ir por el mismo rumbo.

El saiyajin, apenas moviendo los ojos al guerrero verde al otro lado de él, manifestó:

—Me llevaré a mi hijo. Ya.

Gohan abrió la boca para protestar, queriendo insistir en que Trunks debía seguir bajo observación por ellos para saber qué estaba pasando, pero la mirada de su mentor le dijo que dimitiera. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció.

—¡No necesito nada! —espetó el príncipe, matando con la mirada al jovencito. Sin más vacilación, alzó a Trunks en brazos y salió disparado del palacio. Levantó vuelo apenas salió por las puertas, sin mirar atrás mientras se dirigía a la Corporación.

De vuelta en el Templo, Gohan le brindó a su mentor una mirada preocupada. —Algo está mal.

—Esa quizá es la declaración más innecesaria que jamás haya oído viniendo de ti —respondió el guerrero verde.

El adolescente fulminó al Namek, pero hubo un indicio de diversión en sus ojos ébano. —Sabes a lo que me refiero —explicó—. Trunks no está haciendo nada que ya no hayamos visto, pero Vegeta…, él no está bien, Píccoro.

—Estoy muy consciente de ello.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sabíamos que estaba más pálido y perdiendo peso —continuó Gohan, prácticamente hablando para sí en ese punto—, pero además de eso pensé que estaría bien. Siendo honesto pensé que los efectos eran estrictamente psicológicos. Pero es evidente que ese no es el caso.

—Gohan —interrumpió Píccoro—, yo estoy consciente de todo. Tienes razón, hay algo que no está bien. Sin embargo, no sabemos exactamente cuál es el problema, y apostaría que un interrogatorio minucioso a la familia probablemente causaría más daño que bien.

Gohan, con un gruñido frustrado, se pasó los dedos por su cabello corto y en punta. —Esto no es seguro —argumentó—. ¡Dejarlos solos no va a ayudar en nada, solo lo empeorará!

—Entonces no los dejaremos completamente desatendidos —aconsejó Píccoro—. Una confrontación directa posiblemente los llevaría a un extremo del que podríamos no ser capaces de rescatarlos, pero eso no impide que monitoreemos sus ki. Intervendremos si percibimos un cambio brusco en cualquiera de ellos, pero hasta entonces, los dejaremos solos.

Gohan caminó de un lado a otro, con las manos aún en el cabello. —No me gusta —respondió.

—No sospecho lo contrario —respondió Píccoro—. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que puedas desear forzar una realidad diferente, no eres capaz de controlar todo lo que está a tu alrededor. Nadie puede, Gohan, y tienes que aprenderlo por ti mismo.

—¡Hay una diferencia entre intentar ser un maniático del control y saber que mis amigos corren riesgo de que algo terrible les pase! —contestó Gohan—. Esto es peligroso, y no solo para Trunks y Vegeta. Ambos tienen bastante poder para destruir la mitad del planeta antes de que cualquiera de nosotros llegue hasta ellos. Y peor aún. ¡Bulma estará en riesgo directo durante la próxima explosión de poder! Si algo le pasa _otra vez_, y uno de _ellos_ lo causa…

Píccoro levantó una mano para callar a su pupilo. —Entiendo tu preocupación —le dijo pacientemente al adolescente estresado—, pero necesitas aprender que hay un momento y una manera de intervenir. Te lo digo otra vez, estaremos al pendiente de sus ki, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer más nada. —Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno y lo apretó reafirmantemente—. No es tu responsabilidad salvarlos a todos.

Gohan, de espaldas a su mentor, apenas lo miró. —Alguien tiene que hacerlo —dijo suavemente.

—Quizá —coincidió Píccoro—, pero no tú.

Gohan, a pesar de tener la urgencia de protestar, se quedó con la boca cerrada. Estaba en su naturaleza proteger a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, de cualquier manera posible. El concepto de quedarse sentado a esperar a que todo saliera bien o que algo horrible pasara contradecía cada fibra de su ser. De hecho le estaba causando incomodidad física pelear contra sus deseos naturales.

Él esperaba con sinceridad que todo saliera bien, porque si no, iba a morirse.

* * *

23/12/2013

Respuestas a los comentarios al capítulo anterior:

**Hinata:** Pues sí, es corto. Es característico de la autora, capítulos cortos pero emocionantes. Nos seguimos leyendo :D

**Caroone: **precisamente entretenido no, ya sabrás lo que le pasa ;)

**Saiyaliina:** ya puedes ver lo caro que les va a salir ese desliz a Bulma y Vegeta. Gohan es un buen chico, no creo que guarde rencor.

**Mary Deveraux: **Gracias a ti, tu comentario me anima muchísimo. Hace que valga la pena. Y con respecto a Gokú, ya veremos si en esta etapa es de más ayuda que en la anterior.

**Looveely: **Lo que queda de 2013, no. Esta historia irá con más calma porque estoy trabajando en otras dos historias. Gracias por estar al pendiente.

**FashionBulma: **pues sí, lo de Vegeta es para matarlo, pero ya se ve mas o menos lo que le ocurre en este capítulo.

**InuKidGakupo: **respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. Son meras casualidades (o una autora admira a la otra) que se utilizara el argumento de etapa de ssj 2, adolescencia problemática, ayuda de Vegeta en el proceso. Por eso quise traducirlas ambas, para que pudiesen comparar y conocer un fanon que está establecido entre los escritores anglo.


End file.
